The present invention relates to novel uracil derivatives and pesticides which contains the said derivatives as active ingredient.
Disclosures about the uracil compounds have been made in several patents and prior art literatures. For example, 3,6-diphenyluracil and 3-phenyl-6-(3-bromo-4-methoxyphenyl)uracil are disclosed in Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 58, p. 299, 1935. Also, 3,6-diphenyluracil is disclosed in Chemical Abstract, Vol. 52, 6364h, 1958.
However, there is no disclosure of activity of the said compounds against living things in the said literatures.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,913, 3,869,457 and 3,981,715, there are disclosed the uracil compounds having at 6-position of the uracil ring a trifluoromethyl group and at 3-position thereof a substituted or non-substituted phenyl group, but in these compounds the number of the substituents in the phenyl group is up to 2 and there is no disclosure of uracil compound having the phenyl group which has 3 or more substituents. Also, in these patents, there is no disclosure about preventing and controlling effects to insect pests of the said compounds.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,352, 4,760,163, 4,859,229, and 4,812,164 and International Patent Publication Nos. WO 88-10254, WO 89-02891 and WO 89-03825, there are disclosed the uracil compounds in which the 6-position of the uracil ring is hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group or a C.sub.1-4 fluoroalkyl group and the 3-position thereof is a phenyl group which has three substituents at the 2-, 4- and 5-positions, but in these compounds the substituent at the 5-position of the phenyl group is defined to be the one linked by oxygen atom or a carbonyl group. Further, there is no disclosure about preventing and controlling effects to insect pests of the said compounds in these patents.
Warming-up of the earth and spread of heating systems have created an environment which encourages the activity of various species of insect pests or allows them to stay active all the year around. The thus widened scope of activity of insect pests is giving serious influence on the life of human beings. Thus, the development of a compound which shows high efficacy against various species of insect pests at an extremely low dosage (drug-concentration) and gives no baneful influence to mammals and other useful living things has been eagerly desired.
As a result of extensive and intensive researches for obtaining a compound which is satisfied with the above requests, it has been found that uracil derivatives obtained by reacting a compound represented by the formula: ##STR1## (wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, Z.sup.2 and A are as defined in claim 1, and R.sup.7 represents C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, benzyl group or phenyl group) and a compound represented by the formula (IV) or (V): ##STR2## (wherein B and Z.sup.1 are as defined in claim 1, and R.sup.8 represents C.sub.1-6 alkyl group, benzyl group or phenyl group) exhibit preventing and controlling effects (pesticidal effect) against various species of insect pests such as agricultural insect pests, sanitary insect pests, stored product insect pests, house insect pests and veterinary insect pests at a very low drug-concentration and are no fear of giving and damage to the mammals, fishes, crustaceans and useful insects. The present invention was attained on the basis of this finding.